Enamorada de una serpiente
by EvangelineRouse
Summary: Serena era una chica tranquila, amable y amiga de sus amigas. Ella nunca ha tenido problemas en Howarts hasta que a causa de un malentendido los de su misma casa le empiezan a hacer bullying. Ella se empieza a alejar de todo y de todos, hasta que conoce a Tom. El la ayudara a volver a sonreír de nuevo y ella se enamorara completamente de él.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaa! Bueno aqui estoy una vez mas con una nueva historia, esta vez un Tom x Oc, es una pequeña idea que se me ha ocurrido y solo espero que a vosotr también os guste, y sin interrumpir mas os dejo con la lectura**

 **¡Un saludo!**

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el gran colegio de Howarts, algunos alumnos empezaban a despertarse y a comenzar la tranquila mañana.

En una habitación con los colores azules y cobres una muchacha dormía placenteramente en su mullida cama.

Un revoltoso rayo de sol se coló por la ventana dando directamente en su rostro, está a causa de aquello empezó a gruñir y a desperezarse.

Se frotó lentamente los ojos a la vez que bostezaba y se sentaba en la cama, dispuesta a empezar otro día más.

Llevaban ya un trimestre de clase y recién había empezado el segundo.

Tras una larga ducha y prepararse bajo al Gran Salón a desayunar.

Muy pocos alumnos se encontraban allí, se le había hecho costumbre llegar una de las primeras a comer, así evitaría situaciones incomodas o cualquier tipo de problemas.

Una vez que había llenado el plato con todo lo que se le antojaba empezó a comer y a observar todo a su alrededor.

De su casa aparte de ella había un par más de alumnos que apenas conocía.

En la mesa de los Hufflepuff no había todavía nadie, en la de los leones un grupito de 4 niñas y en la casa de los Slythering se encontraba como siempre a un tipo de pelo platinado y junto a él como siempre Tom Riddle.

No había alumno en todo Howarts que no conociera a Tom, y estaba claro que su presencia no era desapercibida para nadie.

Por un segundo la mirada de Tom y Serena se encontraron pero ella aparto la mirada un poco avergonzada.

La había pillado.

Tras desayunar y quedar completamente satisfecha salió del Gran salón, ahora tenía clases de encantamientos y no quería llegar tarde.

Y primero iría a su habitación y cogería los libros y luego daría un pequeño paseo antes de ir a clase.

Poco a poco los pasillos empezaban a llenarse de alumnos que iban a desayunar o simplemente a dirigirse a sus clases.

 **-Narra Serena-**

Me encontraba dando un tranquilo paseo por los pasillos de Howarts, todavía quedaba un ratito antes de entrar a clases así que aprovecharía el tiempo.

Hoy sería otro día aburrido más, nada interesante pasaba este curso y esperaba que no siguiera así.

Estaba tranquilamente andando cuando de repente a lo lejos pude divisar a Angie y a Bryanna, estas al verme empezaron a susurrar entre ellas y a comenzar a reírse mientras me miraban.

Yo sabía de lo que estaban hablando así que me limite a agachar la cabeza y a comenzar a andar más rápido.

Solo quería salir de allí lo antes posible.

Entonces ocurrió, al pasar por al lados de ellas están me miraron con cara de asco y entonces los insultos no tardaron en llegar.

-¿Porque no te vas a zorrear a otra parte? No queremos a putas a nuestro alrededor-. Dijo Carla mientras se reían las dos, haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera de dolor.

Nunca pude imaginar que unas simples palabras podrían hacer tanto daño y más cuando esas palabras salían de la boca de la que antes era tu mejor amiga.

Yo simplemente agache todo lo que pude la cabeza, mientras me tapaba la cara con el pelo y andaba más rápido todavía.

No pude evitar ignorar el dolor en el pecho y sin poderlo soportar mis ojos se cristalizaron y un par de lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas.

Empecé a correr, no quería darle la satisfacción de verme llorando, eso sí que no.

Entonces cuando doble una esquina choque con alguien, haciendo que me cayera hacia atrás y que todos mis libros se desperdigaran por el suelo.

Sin embargo el impacto del duro y frío suelo nunca llego, sentí como alguien jalaba de mi brazo para evitar el golpe.

-Lo siento mucho, no miraba por donde iba-. Me disculpe un poco avergonzada por mi torpeza.

-No te preocupes, yo también iba un poco distraído-. Se disculpó el muchacho.

Yo levante la mirada y entonces me encontré a unos enigmáticos ojos azules, se trataba de nada más y nada menos Tom Riddle.

Él se dio cuenta de mis lágrimas y fruncido un poco el ceño.

-¿Estas bien?-. Preguntó.

-Yo... mm... si estoy bien. No te preocupes es que he tenido una pelea con una amiga y me he puesto triste. Es todo-. Le mentí un poco nerviosa sin saber que decirle exactamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos me di cuenta que el seguí agarrando mi mano y yo tire un poco para que me soltara.

-Ya veo, solo espero que tú y tu amiga lo arregléis, hasta luego.-. Dijo el sonriendo mientras empezaba a andar.

Yo me di la vuelta y sonreí melancólicamente.

"Yo también espero arreglarlo algún día." Pensé con tristeza.

Recogí mis libros y me dirigí a la clase.

Suspiraba pesadamente, hoy me quedaba un largo día por delante.

 **\- un rato más tarde-**

Estaba sentada sola en clase de pociones nadie se quería sentar al lado mío, ya fuera porque no me conocía o porque sabía lo que había pasado.

Estaba tomando apuntes de clase cuando note como algo me daba en la cabeza, una bolita de papel cayó en la mesa, la cogí y vi que tenía escrito algún que otro insulto.

Luego de esa vinieron 4 bolas más, con sus insultos bien puestos, como no. Pensé con ironía.

¿Acaso esta gente no se hartaban de hacer esto? Pensaba con los ojos vidriosos.

Pero me mordí el labio y tuve que aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Solo deseaba que las clases se pasaran rápido.

Después de aquello las otras 2 clases pasaron con normalidad, bueno, más o menos.

Siempre había alguna que otra risita a las espaldas, que iban dirigidas hacia mí.

Ya me había acostumbrado a aquello.

A la hora de almorzar me senté la última en la mesa, simplemente quería comer tranquila y evitar cualquier cosa.

Lo mejor era pasar desapercibida y no llamar la atención, así me ahorraría problemas.

 **-CONTINUARÁ-**

 **Bueno. ¿Y que os ha parecido? Solo espero que os haya gustado y que decidáis dejarme un review con vuestra opinión, tengo que decir que cada capitulo lo haré cortito de unas 1000 palabras mas o menos, y nada que también decir que tengo el siguiente capitulo escrito ya, pero lo subiré si la historia es bien acogida y si recibo aunque sea 2 review. Asi sabre si os ha gustado o no.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaa! Bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, solo espero que os esté gustando y que si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en preguntarme. Y sin nada más que decir os dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**

 **¡Un saludo!**

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y todo seguía como siempre, en las clases me tiraban papeles, se reían de mí, algún que otro insulto e incluso algunas veces me ponían el pie para caerme.

Pero yo solo me aguantaba y salía corriendo de allí con la cabeza abajo y me encerraba a algún lado para llorar.

Lástima que no tuviera el valor de los leones.

Entonces lo peor de todo llegó.

Esa mañana extrañamente me había quedado dormida y me encontraba corriendo hacia la clase de pociones que ahora teníamos junto a los Slythering, si tendría suerte a lo mejor el profesor todavía no habría llegado.

Al llegar me encontré las puertas cerradas de la clase y no pude evitar extrañarme.

Aquello solo podía indicarme que el profesor ya estaba allí y que ahora me caería una buena bronca.

Di un par se pasos y abrí la puerta lentamente, mire al frente y pude observar que allí no había ningún profesor pero que sin embargo todos los alumnos me miraban, algunos con una sonrisa y otros con lastima.

Extrañada mire a un lado y vi a Angie con su varita levantada apuntando sobre encima de mi cabeza.

Entonces una sensación fría como el hielo cayó encima de mí, yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente mientras veía como toda esa pintura roja me empapaba entera.

-Ups, lo siento-. Fue lo único que dijo ella irónicamente antes de empezar a carcajearse con toda la clase.

Deje caer los libros al suelo y me di la vuelta rápidamente mientras comenzaba a correr.

-¡Eso, huye como la cobarde que eres!-. Pude escuchar a lo lejos como ella me gritaba.

Mi corazón iba a mil por horas, ahora mismo dolo deseaba maldecir a esa desgraciada con un Avada.

Continúe corriendo sin parar, algunos alumnos me miraban sorprendidos o simplemente riéndose de mí.

Entonces a lo lejos pude ver como Riddle se acercaba junto al tipo de pelo rubio, estos al verme con mis pintas se quedaron callados y sorprendidos.

Cuando pase por su lado levante la vista y me encontré con la mirada seria de Tom.

Yo agache la cabeza muy avergonzada y continúe corriendo.

Una vez que divise la puerta de los baños corrí todavía más y me adentre en ellos, una vez que cerré las puerta me apoye en ellas y me deje caer en el suelo.

¿Porque esto me tenía que pasar a mí? ¿Que había hecho para merecerme esto? Decía mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Tras desahogarme todo lo que pude me limpie como pude la cara y me levante.

Necesitaba un buen baño urgentemente, y así hice. Me di un baño tan largo que cuando me di cuenta ya habían terminado todas las clases.

Una vez que estuve totalmente arreglada salí del baño, miraba alrededor a ver si alguien venia y cuando vi que no había nadie salí rápidamente de allí.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca, el único lugar donde podía estar tranquilamente.

Salude a la bibliotecaria y me senté en el mismo sitio que siempre, empezando a leer un libro que cogí.

Entonces me acorde de los libros que tire en la clase.

"Bueno ya conseguiré otros nuevos." Pensé tranquilamente, mientras apoyaba los brazos en la mesa y hundía mi cara entre ellos, quedándome dormida al instante.

 **-más tarde-**

Un par de horas de horas más tarde me levante de allí y tras guardar el libro me fui de allí.

En el camino me encontré al profesor Dumbledore.

-Buena tarde señorita Parks-. Me saludo él mago con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Buenos días profesor Dumbledore-. Le salude con una sonrisa falsa. El me miró fijamente, seguramente se daría cuenta de aquello.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Preguntó él intrigado por mi comportamiento.

-Perfectamente profesor. ¿Y usted?-. Dije intentando mostrar un poco de alegría.

-De maravilla. ¿Me acompañarías a dar un paseo?-. Preguntó el amablemente.

Si me hubieran dado la opción de acompañarlo o salir corriendo de allí, seguramente saldría por patas.

No quería que el descubriera lo que me estaba pasando.

-Claro-. Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Entonces me sitúe a su lado y comenzamos a andar sin rumbo fijo.

-¿Cómo le va en las clases?-.

-Bien, por ahora no me está costando trabajo. Y espero que siga así-. Le dije soltando una pequeña risa.

-Me alegro mucho señorita. Y dime ¿La relación con sus compañeros es buena?-. Dijo preguntado lo que tanto quería evitar de hablar.

Mi sonrisa se esfumo de inmediato.

-Si... bueno, todo va bien, dentro de lo que cabe-. Le dije mintiendo.

-No creo que este sea un buen momento de mentir señorita Parsk. Si deseas hablar de algo siempre puedes contar conmigo-. Dijo el sonriendo. Por un momento un sentimiento cálido me invadió, por una vez sabía que podía contar con alguien.

-Muchas gracias profesor, pero todo va bien, se lo prometo-. Le volví a mentir para no preocuparlo.

-Confiare en usted, bueno ha sido un agradable paseo ¿no le parece? Ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas. Que tenga un buen día señorita Parks-. Se despidió el con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Igualmente profesor-. Me despedí de nuevo con una sonrisa falsa.

Cuando desapareció de mi campo de vista suspire pesada y tranquilamente.

Tenía un poco de inseguridad sobre aquello, seguramente Dumbledore ya sabría algo sobre todo lo que me estaba pasando últimamente.

Rezaría para que no volviera a preguntarme sobre eso, sin duda lo pasaría muy mal.

Gire una esquina y de repente mi corazón se paró, a escasos metros de mi la 2 responsables de mis desgracias andaban tranquilamente hacia mí.

Mis músculos se tensaron y mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho.

Y entonces sin poder evitarlo di la vuelta y salí corriendo, como siempre.

En aquel momento solo deseaba que ellas no se hubieran dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Cuando pensé que ya estaba lo suficientemente alejada de ellas me fui parando, andando tranquilamente mientras me calmaba poco a poco.

Entonces paso, de nuevo.

Choque con alguien, otra vez, como no.

-¡Perdona, no miraba por donde iba!-. Me disculpe mientras daba un paso atrás y agachaba un poco la cabeza como disculpa.

-¿Por qué será que cada vez que nos encontramos chocamos? Ya se está haciendo costumbre-. Una voz grave con un atisbo de humor inundo mis oídos.

Yo levante la mirada y vi a Riddle, mirándome con las cejas alzadas y sonriendo de medio lado.

Sin duda visto de cerca, era más imponente.

Ese reencuentro marcaría un antes y después en mi vida.

Sin duda Tom Riddle, desde ese momento se convertiría en alguien muy importante para mí.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿y que os ha parecido? Solo espero que os haya gustado y que decidáis dejarme vuestra opinión en un review. Intentare tener el próximo capítulo lo antes posible, y sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenaass, en fin ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otro episodio más xD, solo espero que os esté gustando cómo va la historia y que no dejéis de leerme xD Y sin más os dejo con la lecura.**

 **NOTA: Serena es la chica de la foto de perfil de la historia, se me había olvidado decirlo en el anterior episodio.**

 **¡Un saludo!**

* * *

En aquel momento el silencio se apodero de toda la estancia, yo solo podía mirar a Tom un poco nerviosa, sin saber que hacer o que decir.

Pude observar que él era mucho más alto que yo, me sacaba casi dos cabezas más, así que no me quedaba más remedio que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo los ojos.

Él tenía unos profundos ojos azules, haciendo que me perdiera en su mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa Parks? ¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua el gato?-. Pregunto el burlón.

Pestañee un par de veces rápidamente, me había quedado embobada mirándolo, me regañe mentalmente, seguramente pensaría que sería una rara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahh! ¡Perdona mi falta de educación, hoy me encuentro muy distraída, y me había quedado pensando en mis cosas!-. Dije disculpándome.

-Últimamente estas todo el tiempo en las nubes ¿Me equivoco?-. Dijo el sorprendiéndome.

-¿Qué?-. Comente confusa.

-Te he estado observando estos días, aunque tú no te hayas dado cuenta. Siempre pareces como si no estuvieras aquí, puede que algunos no se hayan dado cuenta, pero yo si-. Dijo el dejándome con la boca abierta.

Entonces mi mente proceso todo aquello, ¿acaso estaba alucinando? ¿O acababa de oír que el chico más deseado de todo Howarts me estaba diciendo que había estado observándome?

Entonces mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, propio de la casa de los leones.

-¿Estas bien? Te has puesto muy colorada de repente-. Comento el intencionadamente mientras una sonrisa se le escapaba de los labios.

Yo sin pensarlo me lleve una mano a las mejillas y comprobé que estas estaban ardiendo.

-Perdona, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me digan esas cosas-. Dije intentando calmarme un poco.

-Ya veo, entonces no te las diré más, no quiero que te conviertas en tu tomate-. Comento el riendo, provocándome una pequeña carcajada a mí también.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me has estado mirando? Yo no tengo nada interesante, ni soy nada en especial…-. Comente un poco triste.

-Aunque tu pienses eso, para mi es todo lo contrario. Creo que eres una chica interesante, sé que eres una de las que saca las mejores notas de la clase, sin embargo te limitas a mantenerte callada y a no llamar la atención-. Dijo Tom.

-Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención y mucho menos llamar la atención, prefiero pasar de largo y así poder tener un curso tranquilo-. Aclare.

-¿Piensas que callarte la boca es la mejor opción cuando los de tu propia casa te hacen pasar por un infierno?-. Dijo el dando en el clavo, aquello provoco que un sentimiento amargo me invadiera.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso por favor…-. Rogué antes de que las lágrimas amenazaran con aparecer.

-Perdona, sé que es un tema delicado para ti. Pero permíteme una última pregunta ¿Por qué lo soportas, porque simplemente no te defiendes?-. Pregunto él.

-Yo… no lo sé. No quiero meterme en problemas, tengo fe de algún día parara, simplemente se cansaran y todo volverá a la normalidad-. Declare intentando sonreír.

-O puede que suceda al revés, que las cosas empeore. Piénsatelo bien Parks, ataca, o serás atacada-. Dijo el dándome ánimos.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me ayudas?-. Pregunto curiosa ante su comportamiento.

-Te lo dije antes, me pareces alguien interesante, y he decidido ayudarte. No me gusta ver cosas injustas y menos cuando lo hacen sin motivo-. Afirmo el moreno.

-Yo… no sé qué decir-.

-¡Oye Riddle!-. En aquel momento una tercera voz se hizo presente en la estancia, los dos giramos nuestras cabezas para ver como a lo lejos el rubio amigo de Tom se acercaba a nosotros rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-. Pregunto Tom muy serio, me sorprendió el gran cambio que había pegado de un momento a otro.

-El profesor Dumbledore te está buscando, dice que tiene que hablar contigo sobre una cosa importante-. Dijo el rubio, haciendo que Tom frunciera el ceño.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy-. Dijo, mientras veíamos como Malfoy se iba.

-Bueno yo me voy, tengo tareas que hacer y no quiero que hagas esperar más al profesor Dumbledore-. Comente mientras daba un paso para marcharme.

-Recuérdalo Parks, ataca o serás atacada. Por cierto, siempre que quieras puedes sentarte en la mesa de Slytherin conmigo, te garantizo que allí serás bienvenida-. Dijo por ultimo antes de marcharse, dejándome muy confusa.

¿A qué venia todo aquello? ¿Acaso me estaba gastando una broma? Aquellas preguntas me inundaron la cabeza.

Sin embargo una sonrisa surco mis labios, no podía creer que el chico más apuesto de todo el colegio me había confesado que estaba interesado por mí.

Antes ningún chico me había dicho aquello, y que él fuera el primero me había hecho muy feliz, sin duda era como un sueño hecho realidad.

* * *

 **Bueno ¿Y qué os ha parecido? Solo espero que os haya gustado y que no se os olvide de dejarme un review con vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo xD 3**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


End file.
